ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tough Little Ship/Archive
Actor/character pictures Hi there! Thanks for your comments about Scott MacDonald. I was thinking about doing the same for David Warner, since he's played 3 different characters as well. What do you think? zsingaya 21:43, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) That's another good idea. How about Rick Worthy as well? Tough Little Ship 21:49, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) I've even worked out how to align the images at the bottom... you've just got to tinker with the image size adding and removing single pixels until they align. Look at Scott MacDonald now, its much better! zsingaya 21:51, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Fantastic. But what's the deal with the pic of the Romulan? It seems too bright. Tough Little Ship 21:55, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) I haven't touched the actual pictures, and I have no control over the contrast of the original uploaded pictures! Sorry! Anyway, Rick Worthy's table is ready to go... zsingaya 21:58, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) That picture looks like its from StarTrek.com Tough Little Ship 21:58, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yeah, it might be, but there'd be no way to tell for real. So far, I've done Scott MacDonald, David Warner and Rick Worthy. Do you know any others that I can do whilst I'm on a roll? I just hope that no-one gets irritated with me! zsingaya 22:05, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) How about Marc Alaimo or Jeffrey Combs? Tough Little Ship 22:12, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Looks like we're on the same wavelength - I was just starting one on Marc Alaimo! zsingaya 22:13, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Weird. Tough Little Ship 22:14, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) OK, they're done... can you think of any more? zsingaya 22:32, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) They guy who played Martok. Tough Little Ship 22:40, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Good one! I'd like to get the Hirogen image of him as well, but I'm not sure which one it is. However, there's an image of a vulcan captain, Laas the changeling and General Martok, so there's enough for a table. Thanks for your help! zsingaya 22:47, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) You're welcome. See you tomorrow. Goodnight! Tough Little Ship 22:50, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :One actress who has played multiple characters in Star Trek is Suzie Plakson. She portrayed four characters: Tarah, Dr. Selar, K'Ehleyr, and the Female Q who was Q's mate. :Btw, I too love your horizontal character bars. I think, in these cases, the horizontal bars look more "interesting" to the eye than the vertical bars. Good job! Randee15 23:28, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Will you have a look at Jeffrey Combs for me? I think I've done it right... if you click on one of the links that says, for example "Recurring Character", it should come up with a list of the episodes he's been in as Weyoun! Pretty cool. zsingaya I've done Suzie Plakson as well, but there's not enough pictures of Armin Shimerman's characters for me to make a table for him. I don't know any other actors who've played more than three characters, do you? zsingaya 12:13, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) I did Brent Spiner, to show all the character's he's played. zsingaya 13:05, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well found! I'll get right on it... :) zsingaya 21:01, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Et, voilà, Gregory Itzin is ready! zsingaya 21:19, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) I also did Vaughn Armstrong. This is roughly the limit on the number of images that can span a page horizontally. Know any more? zsingaya 17:47, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi again! I was thinking about James Sloyan as well, but there's no image of him as Doctor Mora as of yet. zsingaya 20:20, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'll get a picture of Mora Pol from the DS9 Season 5 DVD. Tough Little Ship 20:21, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Excellent... I want to re-upload the image of the Romulan he played to center it more on his face. zsingaya 20:23, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'll do most of James Sloyan's page on the sandbox, and when you get the image you can put it in, ok? zsingaya 20:31, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Okay. Tough Little Ship 20:32, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) OK its there now, you can play with it when you get the image, by increasing or decreasing the number of px in the picture. zsingaya 20:41, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) You can still get one, it'll be better than the one I found on the internet. I just searched for one with no copyrights on it. A better screencap would be good! zsingaya 15:29, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) yeah, thats a much better one, I've already changed it on James Sloyan's page, and Mora Pol's one too. I'll get one of the admins to delete the other one. zsingaya 15:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Riiight... now thats all sorted... sorry about the lack of communication. I thought I'd save you the trouble, but it looked like you were just about to do it anyway! Do you realise I've done about 20 of these picture tables now! I never knew there were so many people who've played more than one character. zsingaya 15:46, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) yeah, great, Randy Oglesby is really good! I just noticed that in the first part of the tables, you can't use wikilinks for the screen-tips, otherwise nothing comes up. zsingaya 15:56, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Silaran Prin Yeah, any picture would be better than one stolen from StarTrek.com. I wish people wouldn't do that. I'll put the other image as a candidate for deletion if you like. zsingaya 16:09, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thats much better! You'll need to put it on Randy's page, and also on Silaran's page, since i just removed the links to both, so it can be easily deleted. zsingaya 16:15, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Its ok, I've had this problem before, I resized the other pictures 10px smaller, and hey presto it fits between the two sidebars. zsingaya 16:18, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel I think these two should be on one page, since they are, in essence, one lifeform. Perhaps a page like Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel should be made. zsingaya 16:41, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) It would be a first if it was. I agree, but I'm not sure if others would. Tough Little Ship 16:44, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) The Miradorn page says that they are two halves of a single person. Also, what would be the point in having two identical pages, apart from their names? zsingaya 16:45, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) We should make this point somewhere where everyone can see it? I support it. Tough Little Ship 16:50, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've talked about it on the Miradorn talk page, and I put a link to here... I hope you don't mind. zsingaya 17:00, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) That's okay. Tough Little Ship 17:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thomas Kopache We should find some more pictures of Thomas Kopache's characters, and make a table for him too, since he's featured as at least 7 different characters. What do you think? zsingaya 17:07, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah okay. I'll get a better quality picture of Kira Taban. Tough Little Ship 17:18, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) We've already got enough picture to start a table for him (Kira Taban, Mirok and Tos), so I'll set that one up, and you can add pictures from other ones if you want. zsingaya 19:47, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Resizing images When you add another picture to a table, you need to make sure they all fit between the two verticle bars on either side of the site. This just makes it look much more professional. Even if the pictures have to be a bit smaller (eg: Jeffrey Combs), I think it looks much better. Experiment with taking 10px off each picture at a time, and looking at the preview each time, thats the way I do it. Thanks for all the help with this. I've been contacted by someone at the Dutch version of MA, and she wants to put my tables on that version too! Yay! zsingaya 19:45, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Far Beyond the Stars You've done a great job filling out all the pages about this episode, and the characters. I wish I had the DVDs, I've only got videos of DS9! zsingaya 20:21, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thanks. I feel its Star Trek's best and most important episodes. Tough Little Ship 21:48, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nana Visitor page Yeah, its looking good! You could add the picture of Kira Nerys (mirror) as well, that would top it off. Thanks for the kind words about the Liseppian Heist, I thought it would go well! zsingaya 23:15, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) I might change the page round on Nana Visitor a bit, to make it look more like Marc Alaimo's one, since Kira Nerys is her main character, and it would avoid her pictures running off the side of the screen! zsingaya 23:28, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Do you agree it looks a bit better with her main picture highlighted? This should give you, or someone else, room to put in the other pictures of her characters. I formatted her picture at the top to include her date of birth. zsingaya 23:40, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Marc Alaimo Thank goodness! I'm not sure how many more that could fit horizontally across. Marc Alaimo and Jeffrey Combs both have 6. zsingaya 21:31, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) How about changing it to what I've put on the sandbox? Still looks good, and the pictures are able to be much bigger. zsingaya 21:43, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah, do that! Tough Little Ship 21:44, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Jeffrey Combs I was thinking about that. We can't really say that Weyoun is Jeffrey's main character, because he appeared as Shran and as Brunt quite often as well. Thats why I made the top box as his main characters, and the bottom one as his additional characters. I think Krem will fit in the bottom one quite well. There's plenty of room to fit 5 pictures horizontally (See Vaughn Armstrong's page), but 6 is just too many. zsingaya 22:11, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) You're right, we should probably follow a convention here... we can wait til we get a picture of Krem before we need to worry about it, though! zsingaya 22:17, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) I uploaded an image of Krem, as requested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:17, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Resizing pictures When you put a new picture into a horizontal table, I think it looks better if it doesn't stretch the page out to the right, what do you think? Every time a new picture is added, the other ones need to be reduced to allow it to fit in. Five across is about the limit, if it goes to 6, we need to make it into two tables, like in Marc Alaimo. Thanks for all your help with this. zsingaya 19:25, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Vaughn Armstrong Hi, its good to see you're back from your holiday! Did you have fun? Thanks for the image of Seskal, I've already altered the picture table to better fit the pictures on the page. zsingaya 12:38, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :You mean, apart from James Doohan's death??? No, not much! Anyway, I'm still trying to find some more pictures for Nana Visitor's page, have you got the DVDs for DS9? zsingaya 12:47, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, good plan! Would be good to get a picture of Mestral as well. zsingaya 12:52, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Lawrence Pressman Yeah, I noticed that you'd done it already, and it looks great! I just tweaked a few of the picture sizes, but looks like you're getting the hang of it. zsingaya 22:10, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) J'Dan or J'dan? Hey there. I noticed you changed the name of J'Dan to J'dan in the Simon Tarses article. Are you sure that this is the correct spelling? All the other articles (i.e. ) link to "J'Dan", so if "J'dan" is the correct form, then we must change the name in those articles as well before the "J'dan/J'Dan" article is created. --Shran 23:11, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) There were a few pages called J'Ddan which I mistakenly called J'Dan. Its very late where I am. Sorry. In the script he was called J'Ddan and J'Dan.Tough Little Ship 23:12, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Picture tables Sorry to irritate you, but I thought we'd discussed that the tables should be used only for actors who've played 3 or more characters. On another point, have you got any more pictures of Nana Visitor's characters, such as the two holographic ones? Thanks zsingaya 14:58, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) I think it just saves space in an article. When you look at the Anne Haney article theres only two lines of writing. If you are referring to Richard Lineback there is also has a character from TNG to add. Doesn't irritate me really. Thanks for the comment. Tough Little Ship 15:02, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Until we get another picture for Richard Lineback, how about trying something different, like this: Richard Lineback played the role of Kessick in ( ). He also appeared as Selin Peers in ( ) and Romas in ( ). Lineback's character Romas was also seen in the clip show ( ). zsingaya 15:06, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thanks, I'll use that layout. Tough Little Ship 15:13, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, I beat you to it... I had already tried it out and was waiting for you to respond before I changed them :) zsingaya 15:15, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Romas I'll go back to the DVD and find a picture of him thats definately him... I can't remember which one he is (its been such a long time since I've watched that episode!) it'll be a shame to change the page again... :) zsingaya 15:22, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Romas is the Ornaran who's not T'Jon. There's a good head-shot of him. I'll get it if you want. zsingaya 15:31, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I've completed that table now, and its looking much better. What do you think of the pages with only two characters on them, such as Anne Haney and Merritt Butrick? zsingaya 16:00, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Image names If you thought that was complicated, you should see what I did on the Wikipedia version. How does "STDS9Ep305" sound for a simple name? -Schrei 21:57, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) I know what you mean about the friendly part... I found out how annoying they can be over there as well. Star Trek canon disputes are one thing, but Donkey Kong? Umm... I don't think we're the nerds... ;) -Schrei 22:07, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Self-created copyvio? I'm not sure how to go about this. I was going to add to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine page because it looked like a stub, but I thought there must be a reason it's been a stub this long. Past reverts are a good indicator, so I looked at the history of the page and someone cited importing Wikipedia articles as a copy vio. That's all fine and dandy until you come across someone like me who, thinking I could have the best of both worlds, pasted a summary into both the Memory Alpha article and the Wikipedia one. Did I just violate my own copyright? -Schrei 22:25, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hello! Its good to see someone's awake here! In fact, its always good to see you popping around, editing stuff. Have you spotted any articles that need some work doing to them recently? zsingaya 14:47, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) I basically roam about looking for uncategorized articles. I'm a bit biased towards TNG and DS9 (but then I've rarely seen VOY or ENT) so I always try to expand them. Right now, I'm focusing on writing articles for DS9 guest stars. Tough Little Ship 14:51, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dress Uniform I love what you've done with this page. Are there any other styles of dress uniform? Isn't there one from the early movies? Is the third picture actually someone in a dress uniform, because it looks a bit like a normal uniform. Some of the DS9 admirals wore odd dress uniforms. zsingaya 12:39, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories Urrgh... I could do this forever... I just looked down the list of Unnamed Bajorans and Unnamed Romulans and filled in the categories on each one with a page, and the wiki-IMDb links, but now I'm bored out of my mind. Should probably still check the Unnamed Vulcans and Unnamed Humans etc... :) zsingaya 13:35, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yeah, categorizing stuff is pretty monotonous, but I actually don'y mind. There are now almost 400 people under DS9 performers. Tough Little Ship 13:38, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Well, thats me done for tonight... I've had my fill of wikifying the IMDb links and categorising pages for today. :) See you tomorrow! zsingaya 19:11, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Bye! And well done! -- Tough Little Ship 19:12, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) John Lendale Bennett You're request is my command! No, joking, I don't mind fiddling with the sizes, its a bit of a challenge for me. Have you seen the Think Tank page? zsingaya 19:13, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kornan Pic Forgot to say thanks for the Kornan pic. I actually had one but yours is better!--T smitts 05:14, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) You rock!!! I see you've created the article for Janir in less than 15 minutes after I placed it in the wanted pages template. It seems like I keep posting them in the template and, a short time later, you write the article. And that is just friggin' awesome, man. Keep up the great work! :) --From Andoria with Love 15:47, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nah, I just have a lot of time on my hands. Thanks for the praise though. I have to say your work on the actor pages is exceptional. Tough Little Ship 15:50, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Looks like we both have a lot of time on our hands. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I must agree too, your articles are of top notch quality. Cudos! Enzo Aquarius 16:04, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I always say, if you can't do something well, don't do it! Thanks, but you guys are better. Tough Little Ship 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Great Hall LOL!! Somehow I knew you'd start working on that. And yes, I do believe that's where the Klingon High Council meets. ;) --From Andoria with Love 16:04, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Tough Little Ship 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Replies Assistance in categorizing other captains would be greatly appreciated, thanks. :D As for the Great Hall info, my knowledge on the topic is limited as well as it's been awhile since I've seen it. I'll see what I can do, though. And for Qam-Chee, I personally think another article may not be necessary... there might be a way to include the info in the existing Great Hall article. However, if you wish and you think it would be better, by all means, create a Qam-Chee article. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:26, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Commander category I don't believe there is one, at least I don't see any on the list. If you want to create a new category for it, you'll need to post it on the Category suggestions page for a user consensus. I dunno if you knew that or not, so I figured I'd post it just in case. ;) --From Andoria with Love 22:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Reading my comment here, I thought I sounded kinda smart-assy. So to clarify, I want you to know that wasn't the case; I honestly don't know whether you knew about it or not. I know you've been here longer than me, but there's still a possibility that some things are unknown to some users. So, yeah, I didn't mean any sarcasm or disrespect or anything. Just thought I should say that, just in case. Okay, I'm gonna go now b4 I sound like a bigger idiot than I already do, lol! --From Andoria with Love 02:21, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Young Toral I saw your request for a shot of young Toral from "Redemption". If you're still looking, I suggest you check out Trekpulse.com. They still have a ways to go on the other series, but thanks to them, we basically want for nothing when it comes to TNG caps.--T smitts 07:01, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Template for making novels pages I noticed you've been copying the tables markup and other subsections for the A Time To... series from a DS9 novel -- you even forgot to change the "Pocket DS9" link in one. Whichever page you are copying from isn't styled quite like a lot of other novel pages, if you want to copy tables from an easier source, use Template:Sidebar novel as you guide. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:57, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thrax Check out the Thrax talk page in a minute, apparently I was mistaken. I'm going to post it on vfd.--Tim Thomason 11:44, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Lol How about that? editing the same page at the same time! Have you made any amazing improvements recently? zsingaya 21:17, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) File:Picard and Sisko.jpg I assume you are planning on using this image elsewhere save for your userpage? Ottens 13:00, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*cough* Never mind. *cough* Ottens 13:03, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Unnamed holodeck characters#Replacement Accountant Thanks for uploading this picture of Robert O'Reilly. I've done up his page now, and added a new section to the Unnamed holodeck characters page, with his picture in it. :) zsingaya 18:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) DVD I'd be curious to know what seasons of Trek (if any) you have one DVD. I'm trying to find out who here is capable of making screen caps.--T smitts 20:17, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :-) I just put it there since I always seem to have something to say to you, to comment on your good work on MA! I'm also not going to be here for the next week, probably until Tuesday 13th September, since I'm going on a well deserved holiday before I start University again on the 23rd. See you soon! zsingaya 20:42, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) I didn't realise people read other people's userpages, apart from me anyway (I always have a look to see what people say about themselves, maybe I'm nosey!), so I was surprised when you mentioned something about my userpage. You might've noticed I put your link with some of the great users, such as Gvsualan, and T smitts, AJHalliwell, Florian and Shran, and I consider you to be one of the most consistently good users there is at the moment. Good luck if you're going to start Uni, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. zsingaya 20:48, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Can you help? I noticed you have the entire collection of DS9 DVD's and was wondering if you can help me with something. I'm trying to build a table for roles played by Danny Goldring and the only one left without a picture is Legate Kell from . I realize it might be difficult to get a good screen cap since he only appeared on a viewscreen, but if you can make one it would be most appreciated.--T smitts 01:17, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I'm not sure what that is. If all you need is a program that can make screen caps, I can tell you where to find it, or are you lacking actual hardware? --T smitts 14:19, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I sent an email with the location of the program. I think it should work with Windows Player. I gave it to AJ as well and haven't had any complaints about it from him. --T smitts 14:29, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::One thing though is that in my case, caps are saved as bitmaps rather than jpgs. (I use Real player and I don't know if that makes a difference). It's not a big deal in my case since I have a small program that can convert them. --T smitts 14:32, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the screen cap! Danny Goldring's table is at last complete! --T smitts 15:28, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Star Trek parodies Yes there was, lol! There was also an episode about a monorail in which Leonard Nimoy lent his voice, playing himself, who ended up being "beamed up" at the end of the episode. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:21, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Coming to the UK? I live in England! Which University are you going to go to? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:11, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, good luck with everything. I don't know anything about Lancashire at all, since I live in East Anglia, on the other side of the country! You'll have to see if they have a Star Trek club! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:22, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) DVD menus Hi there! Reading what you wrote on the Talk:DVD page, I uploaded the first menus from each disk in the TNG series. I've not got DS9 on DVD, so someone else will have to do them. Here they are: *File:TNG season 1 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 2 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 3 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 4 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 5 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 6 DVD menu.jpg *File:TNG season 7 DVD menu.jpg I hope you like them! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:37, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) IKS Rotarran Yeah, its an amalgamation of two images. I'll tell you what happened. Gvsualan asked for a picture of the IKS Rotarran near the shipyards, but there actually isn't one, so I thought I'd try and get away with making one up. I was so surprised when it was actually accepted as a real image! You're the first person who's noticed it. If you look closely at the ship, you can see a slightly yellower outline to it where I cut it from the picture of it near the sun. Well done for spotting it! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:46, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Michelle Horn Howdy. I saw you added Michelle Horn to the birthday list. I was going to write her article, but I just want to make sure you weren't working on it. So, um... are you? :D --From Andoria with Love 12:02, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) E-mail? Did you get my e-mail? I wouldn't know 'cause my computer can't log into my own e-mail account. --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 23:22, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I was just thanking u 4 your edits to The X-Files Wiki. I know this is unrelated to MA, but you didn't recieve a similar message by e-mail and you're hardly ever at TXFW, so I just left a thanQ here! :} --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 23:32, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Actor articles Hey, Ship. :P I was wondering if you got my reply to your performer article question over at my talk page. Obviously, I never got around to starting the project, but I'm still planning on doing so. It's nice to see someone on here with a similar interest in seeing performers' articles get their due (although Mike Nobody also had an interest, but he went way too overboard.) Anyway, I never got a response, so I just wanted to make sure you received the message. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. ;) --From Andoria with Love 13:01, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Charlie Brill Hey there, long time no speak / see. Since he's actually only played one character, just with a long timespan between the appearances, I don't think I'll be adding him to the "two characters or more" list on my userpage. What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:25, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Re: screen caps The map of Klingon/Starfleet space is near the start of "The Augments". T'Pol, Archer, Trip, Reed and Phlox are talking in sickbay in the same scene. The map of Andorian/"Vulcanian" space is seen just after Shran's first appearance in the Vulcan trilogy, "Kir'Shara". He is shown the map about halfway through the episode. --Defiant 15:08, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for adding the pics! :-) --Defiant 15:40, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Admin Hey... I typed your name in that little box, and then a message said: User "Tough Little Ship" is now a sysop. ;) Congratulations, and if you have any questions regarding specific admin-functions or anything, don't hesitate to ask. -- Cid Highwind 22:15, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Congrats, you deserve it. Mafeu 08:23, 11 July 2006 (UTC) datelinks I'd suggest using the template, or the shortened version rather than typing lots of stuff on datelinks like you have for books of late. Also, if you do add a datelink, please add the item into the template for the day page, so that we do cover all of the items on those calendar pages. Much thanks. -- Sulfur 20:26, 15 July 2006 (UTC)